On the Subjugation of Districts
by T.j.98
Summary: An autobiographical account depicting changes Headpeacekeeper Romulus Thread brought to the management of District 12. Spinoff of the Peacekeeper Series.
1. Preface

**The Headpeacekeeper is many things to many people. To his Peacekeepers, he is a leader and a patriarch. To the population of his district, he is a judge. To the lawless scum and criminals of a district population, he is a menace and an enemy. This is the way it should be. **

**Being a Headpeacekeeper is a great responsibility, whether in charge of a District, a Fortress, or a Legion. This responsibility also comes with great danger. **

**At the start of the Forth Fatherland War, Panem had thirty Headpeacekeepers. By the end of the war, over forty nine Headpeacekeepers gave their lives in the line of duty including all but three of the original District Headpeacekeepers. Even discounting war, the Headpeacekeepers of Panem still have to stay vigilant lest he should fall victim to assassination or fragging.**

**This is under normal circumstances.**

**Sometimes, a Headpeacekeeper will find himself stationed in a District which has fallen into chaos and squalor as a result of corruption or neglect on the part of the previous Headpeacekeeper.**

**It is absolutely necessary for you, as the new Headpeacekeeper in this situation, to restore order and to reverse the mismanagement which has lasted for years or even decades. Damage Control should be the start, but it is important to not only remedy the situation but to also solve it. Often an unruly district will be subjugated as though it were a conquered territory. **

**It is important to restore the district to a productive and civilized state as fast as possibles, as the unavoidable transition period is painful for the inhabitants of the District and thus it is better to get it over with in a timely manner. However, it is also important to so with caution, as a single wrong move could send the district spiraling into riot and even rebellion. **

**My name is Romulus Thread. In my military career I fought in the Forth Fatherland War and rose to the rank of Headpeacekeeper Of The Armies shortly before my retirement, but I also served as Headpeacekeeper in almost every District at one time or another. Being a Headpeacekeeper during times of peace, like being a wartime Headpeacekeeper, has its own demands. I know everything there is to know on how to subjugate an unruly district, but I know I am not immortal. This manual will cover the steps and precautions needed to successfully bring a district back under Capitol Rule. **


	2. Chapter 1: New headpeacekeeper

**A District, more often than not, becomes dilapidated and undisciplined as a result of mismanagement or outright corruption at the hands of the Headeacekeeper there. When this is the case, the only solution is a complete overhaul of the crumbling infrastructure. **

**The first step is to remove the corrupt Headpeacekeeper from his position ...**

When my hovercraft lands, I waste no time heading to the office of the Headpeacekeeper. Reports of Cray's corruption began to leak, and now he must face justice. As I march, six peacekeepers march with me and form a protective hexagon position to keep me safe from danger.

These peacekeepers are disciplined young District 2 men, fresh from the Acropolis. Their uniforms and their weapons are the latest model. These men and the many, many reinforcements which will come after them are just what I need to turn District 12 into a proper and efficient District. Together, we march to the courtyard of the Peacekeepers Headquarters. Headpeacekeeper Cray, the corrupt idiot that he is, agreed to meet me in the courtyard under the false assumption that I was just an advisor.

**When preforming an arrest of a corrupt Headpeacekeeper, be sure to be swift and arrest him upon arrival. **

Cray walked up to me, his uniform covered in coal dust as well as a few stains of an unknown origin.

He extends his arm for a handshake. "Headpeacekeeper Aetius Cray, at your service."

I do not shake his hand, but instead give an order to my guards. "Guards, size him!"

The six peacekeepers surround him, and two of the grab his arms. One of those two handcuffs his hands behind his back. All the while, he looks surprised and somewhat befuddled; he is unable to even speak.

**Remember that it is important to follow protocal when arresting a corrupt Headpeacekeeper, no matter how much he dishonored the Peacekeepers Armed Forces. Just because he displayed the law, does not mean you should ...**

"Aetius Cray, you are charged with gross misconduct, mismanagement, and corruption. You are hereby relieved of your position, and placed under arrest. You will be sent back to District 2, where you will stand before a Court Martial."

I address my next order to two of my Peacekeepers. "You two, take him away."

As they drag Cray back to the hovercraft's brig, I notice that the Peacekeepers in the base gather around the courtyard out of curiosity at who I am. Their uniforms are ragged, muddy, and stained with coal dust. Some of the Peacekeepers here appear overweight, some appear drunk or hungover, and at least one appeared pregnant.

**A Peacekeeper serves his Headpeacekeeper. This is how it should be, as a Headpeacekeeper can not manage a district smoothly without the support of those under his command. However, if the Headpeacekeeper himself is corrupt, than the Peacekeepers below his command are helpless to stop him and are also often vulnerable to false advice. A corrupt Headpeacekeeper might give those below his command permission to act in a manner in violation of the peacekeeper code of conduct, but the peacekeeper might believe that their district was exempted from these rules if the Headpeacekeeper permitted their violation. **

**It is for this reason that the old garrison should be given the benefit of the doubt, but you should make it clear from the beginning that misconduct will no longer be tolerated.**

Ihada camera set up in the courtyard. This is so that not only will the peacekeepers of the old garrison hear me, but the civilians watching this from their televisions and the monitors in the District Square will here me as well. While it is unlikely that everyone will get the memo, word should spread so that anyone who missed it will find out.

"I feel I should introduce myself to you. My name is Headpeacekeeper Romulus Thread, and I am now in charge of this District. The old Headpeacekeeper, Aetius Cray, is under lock and key as he awaits Court Martial.

There are going to be changes to District 12. Breaking of laws may have been allowed during the mismanagement of Cray, but now they are to be punished to full degree. Do not worry though; as of now you all have a clean slate and all misconduct on your part prior to this moment will fall on Cray for allowing them.

However, from now on you all must follow the laws to the fullest degree. District 12 is falling apart, and I was sent here to fix it. Nothing will get in my way."

After the camera turns off, I look around at the Old Garrison Peacekeepers in the courtyard. They seem scared, disappointed, angry, and generally speechless. Luckily, new Peacekeepers will be coming in just a few hours.

The old garrison will just have to be made to understand.


	3. Chapter 2: Evidence

**It is important to begin work straitening things out almost immediately, as you will have e temptation to rest first and start tomorrow. You must resist this temptation, as the first few days are crucial. Neglecting these can set your progress back months, giving the criminal elements a head start to secure itself in a corner.**

Immediately getting to work, I set my secretary (who came with me) to work in organizing my (formerly Thread's) office. As soon as the paperwork is organized for me to look over (I can have one of the Avox's to clean the garbage and dirt later), I send him to the Justice Building to get the papers from there too. I also send some of the New Peacekeepers to guard Cray's house (the jackass actually forged a license to have his own home. I mean, come on: the Headpeacekeepers Quarters in the barracks should suffice for any sane Headpeacekeeper), as I do not want anyone to tamper with it until it can be combed for evidence if corruption. Said evidence will be needed in the upcoming Court Martial that Cray will face.

**In Districts which have fallen apart, either due to corruption or incompetence, the necessary information may be absent or false. It is important to preform an emergency census to make sure the files are up to date.**

I scan over the papers rapidly, and then I stop once I realize a disturbing pattern. All these papers are horrifically out of date, improperly filled out, and in some cases non-existent.

It's like District 11 all over again.

When I was first given the rank of Headpeacekeeper, I was placed in command of District 11. It was absolute anarchy. Fortunately, I was able to set it right and it is a shining example of productivity and order. Crime there is at less than five percent, unemployment is at zero percent, and in my first year there over four times he quota was harvested and turned in. Once I was needed elsewhere, I left it in command of a screwed man named Mike. When he retired, he left command to a woman named Clark. I hear she is keeping it running smoothly.

It is no wonder President Coriolanus Snow himself requested I come to District 12 and sort things out. He probably began to pay attention to District 12 after that rabble rousing slut and her boyfriend won the games.

I hate her. If it were not for Katniss, my niece Clove would still be alive! Clove worked and trained all her life to be a strong warrior: she deserves to win. Still, I should at least be thankful Cato was able to avenge my niece's murder and hunt down that brute from District 11. I still remember the Career Tribute shouting "For Clove!" before sawing the thugs head off and holding it up for the viewers to see. It is good to know that there is at the very least a grain of human decency left; those who are upright can enforce the laws and keep the destructive elements at bay.

In any case, I can not afford to think about that at the moment. Right now, I need to do something more productive than read outdated papers. It is clear a complete overhaul is needed.

**After a corrupt Headpeacekeeper is under arrest, it is vital to gather evidence. This way, a Court Martial will be able to judge him accurately. When handling evidence, be sure to use proper protocol. Do not handle it without gloves, and be sure to place all evidence in plastic bags both to preserve the integrity of the evidence and to protect yourself from any harm it might cause you. Once all possible evidence is found, transport it to the evidence storage room in the criminal investigation wing of the Headpeacekeepers Headquarters. Make sure the evidence storage room is only guarded by new peacekeepers, as members of the old garrison might seek to destroy evidence to prevent their own incrimination.**

This is just disturbing. In the former home of Aetius Cray, there is evidence of every vice imaginable.

The refrigerator is packed with illegally produced alcohol and contraband such as wild game. While it is not completely illegal to hunt or own alcohol, hunting is illegal outside of the Career Districts and unlicensed alcohol (also called moonshine) is illegal everywhere.

**It is important to keep in mind that Headpeacekeepers, as the judge of a district, will have to deal with the worst of humanity. It is difficult, but necessary as punishing these types will help to decrease the repetition of their crimes.**

Even worse that that is evidence of Cray's perverted behaviors. Stained bedsheets, bundles of money earmarked for prostitution found in drawers, and many other things which tell a tale of suffering Cray caused.

Worst of all was what we found in the basement. It seems that Cray kept photographs of his disgusting encounters; even my hardened stomach is wrenching at the discovery and it takes all my willpower to resist vomiting.

Sickeningly, some of them were underage.

The part that hits closest to home is that some of the girls Crey deflowered were were around Clove's age, and a few even had black hair like she did. The only way I am able to calm myself is by reminding myself that my testimony, combined with the mountain of evidence found here, will be more an enough to ensure Cray gets the death sentence for his crimes. I still might request that I be the one to pull the trigger.

I am normally a reserved person, but if I had known the full extent of Cray' moral corruption than I would have taken out my handgun and blown his head out right there in the courtyard.

Suffocating, I leave the basement and tell the other Peacekeepers to collect the evidence there.

It is at that point that I hear a knocking on the back door.


	4. Chapter 3: A poacher

**Remember, a Headpeacekeeper might need to make an arrest at any moments notice ...**

When I open the door, I see who it is. A boy, probably in his teenage years, dressed in coal stained clothes. His hair is blacker than coal, his skin is tanned (probably a result of how hot District 12 gets in the warmer seasons), and his grey eyes are widened in terror and fear. It is clear that he was expecting Cray. In any case, I do not fail to note the turkey the boy wears around his belt. He is clearly a poacher, and therefore a criminal.

He is surprised, so taking advantage of this I pull out my handgun and level it at his head.

"Down on your knees with your hands behind your head! You're under arrest for poaching."

He gets down on his knees, and I walk behind him so as to handcuff him.

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Poaching is illegal, as is leaving the fence."

"I didn't leave the fence. The turkey got in somehow, and I killed it with a stick."

"That's still poaching, now shut up before I use this gun to shut you up forever."

**If you threaten someone sufficiently, he will comply with your demand. This means you do not need to carry out the threat if you have moral or rational qualms over them.**

He gets down on his knees and is quiet.

I pull his hands down behind his back, and place the handcuffs on them. After calling in more Peacekeepers to meet me in the District Square, and ordering the ones in Cray's house to continue collecting evidence, I decide carry out justice myself.

** A good idea is to preform the first public punishment personally, as it hammers down the point that you are serious about enforcing the laws. **

I ask an Old Garrison Peacekeeper, a woman named Purnia, to find information as to whether this boy is a passed offender. When she returns, she tells me he has no record of past offense.

"Alright then, what is the usual punishment for first offense poachers?"

"About twenty lashes."

"Well, Cray is gone. The legal precedent dictates that it be no less than forty lashes."

It is clear Purnia is trying to keep her disagreement from exploding. Well, the Old Garrison will get used to proper rule sooner or later.

"Isn't that a bit much, sir?"

"In District 11, a poacher like him would have received one hundred and eighty lashes. If anything, I'm being merciful."

**Remember, while you will need to use force to keep people in line, you should only use as much force as necessary to ensure none of it is wasted. If you use excessive force in one situation, you might not have enough left for the next situation. **

When I ran District 11, the punishment for first offense poaching was fifty lashes. He person who ruled it after me raised it to one hundred lashes. Clark must have decided that was too soft a punishment, as she gradually raised it to one hundred and eighty lashes. Granted these are broken up into three bouts of sixty lashes per time, so most people survive. I do not criticize Clark for her severity, for the sole reason that it works.

Still, this poacher will probably be ungrateful about the leniency of his punishment. No matter; I would not have gotten to the rank of Headpeacekeeper if I cared what petty criminals thought of me.

**When flogging a criminal, be sure to do so in such a way as to ensure he or she is punished sufficiently proportional to his or her crime. **

One of the New Peacekeepers rips the convicts shirt off. Using a three pronged whip, I deliver the first flog.

**Make sure the flails of the whip hit the back, as hitting the legs or arms runs the risk or cutting a tendon or slitting a wrist. **

It cuts through his back.

I swing again, and he is bleeding.

On the third swing, he cries out in pain. It is a terrible, agonizing wail; despite this I continue.

**When administering flogging, it is important not to pause or hesitate. Doing so will only result in the condemned suffering further. It is cruel not to flog him at a steady rate.**

I swing again, and again, and again. Blood is running down his back, and he is sobbing in agony.

I continue to swing and he falls unconscious.

Then one of the Old Garrison Peacekeepers walks up to me. At first I did not notice him, but when he is close enough I stop flogging the boy and I turn to hear what he has to say.

**Remember, you should give the Old Garrison the benefit of the doubt that they only acted corrupt/disorganized as a result of poor leadership. However, you should still keep your guard up as Old Garrison members may try to subvert your efforts. **

"Sir, I think this is enough. If you continue, you could risk killing him."

"The law states that a poacher needs to be flogged forty times; he has only had twenty five lashes. Whether or not he can take it is not our concern."

Besides, I've seen people of similar health survive worse floggings and so seriously doubt that a young man like this would perish after just forty.

I raise my hand to continue, but the red haired Peacekeeper grabs my wrist. In his eyes is a frantic look.

"Stop, can't you see he's dying!?"

**You must be cautious, as someone desperate enough may attempt to frag you. **

I do not know if he will reach for his gun, to use it to kill me, but I do not give him the chance.

With my free arm, I punch him square in the temple. I do this with enough strength to knock him out cold. He falls to the ground, and blood begins to pool at his feet.

I turn to one of the Peacekeepers surrounding me. "Get a medic, and if he's still alive than send him to the brig."

**For your personal safety, be sure to keep yourself diligent in your daily practice and exercise. It could save your life one day. **

I turn to swing at the boy chained to the flogging post, again and again and again.

Soon I count thirty one lashes, than someone else interrupts me.

"No!"

A girl, probably this boys cousin or even his sister, jumps in front of him just as I am bringing the whip down. It hits her in the face.

The fool falls to her knees and screams, "Stop it! You'll kill him!"

I am aware that there is something uncanny about this person; I am sure I have seen her before but I can not for the life of be figure out where. I transfer my whip to my left hand, and for my right I begin to reach for my baton so as to shoo her away or knock her out.

"Hold it." For fucks sake, what now?

In comes that alcoholic fool who won the second Quarter Quell and promptly proceeded to squander his winnings on liquor. Very different from Brutus, Enobaria, and the other victors who actually make use of their winnings.

But I still do not see what he wants or why he cases about a poacher?

He pulls her to her feet, but neither of them get out of the way of the poacher. "Oh, excellent. She's got a photo shoot next week modeling wedding dresses. What am I supposed to tell her stylist?"

It is at this point that I remember who she is. She is Katniss Everdeen, she is the rabble rousing demagogue who is causing riots in several of the Production Districts and openly defying the National Government. President Snow himself warned me in advance that she would be a cause of problems.

**Remember, nobody is exempt from the law. Not a Victor, not the Mayor, not even a Headpeacekeeper. Enforce the law, no matter who is breaking it. **

"She interrupted the punishment of a confessed criminal."

"I don't care if she blew up the blasted Justice Building! Look at her cheek! Think that will be camera ready in a week?"

Ok, this really pisses me off. Not just his insolence, but e fact that he uses the words 'blow up the justice building'. When I was Headpeacekeeper of District 3, someone actually did suicide bomb the justice building. The only reason I survived is because I was bedridden with fever and therefore absent when the bomb went off. Still, it would not be fair to take this out on drunky; he doesn't know about that.

"That's not my problem."

"No? Well, it's about to be, my friend. The first call I make when I get home is to the Capitol, find out who authorized you to mess up my victor's pretty little face!"

I actually hope he does call the Capitol with the intent of getting me in trouble; good luck with that. It will be my word against Everdeen's and President Snow already thinks she's a public menace.

I give a curt response, "He was poaching. What business is it of hers, anyway?"

Yet another person walks up, this time it is a blond haired boy.

"He's her cousin. And she's my fiancé. So if you want to get to him, expect to go through both of us."

My right hand falls to my handgun, and I feel the handle. In a few seconds, I could have all three of these Victors killed. It would be easy, and in fact I want nothing more than to end their miserable lives right here and right now. If it were not for them, Clove would still be alive: right now I have the ability to avenge her. But ...

It is not right to summarily execute three people just because I hate them. If I did that, I would be breaking the law and to do that would be to go against everything I spent my entire life believing in. All the hard work to reach the top of my class in Peacekeeper Training, all the promotions and honors I earned, all the districts I reigned in, all of that would have been for nothing.

Clove would not want me to dishonor myself and my family, especially not in her name.

**This is the most important thing to remember: you are stationed in your district to act as an enforcer of the law. It is absolutely vital that you restrain all emotion in your service, allowing neither personal vendetta nor prejudice to influence your behavior. **

It takes every single ounce of restraint and strength in me to resist shooting Katniss dead.

I look behind me at the Peacekeeper Squad nearby. Some of them are new, but the rest are of old garrison. One of them, a woman named Purnia, addresses me.

"I believe, for a first offense, the required number of lashes has been dispensed, sir. Unless your sentence is death, which we would carry out by firing squad."

I wait for a few seconds, listening to my own breathing.

"Is that standard protocol here?"

"Yes, sir."

I look out at the crowd that is watching us, they look petrified as they cower in fear. It is clear that the point I was hoping to make has sufficiently been made.

When I speak, I speak loud enough that they can also hear me.

"Very well. Get your cousin out of here, then, girl. And if he comes to, remind him that the next time he poaches off the Capitol's land, I'll assemble that firing squad personally."

I clean the blood off my whip (getting it on the three Victors), and wait for them to untie the unconscious poacher. They carry him away, and when I look into the crowd I can see that they got the message.

Not even a Victor's cousin is immune to the law.


	5. Chapter 4: Goals

**When punishing someone, bare in mind that being too soft can result in repeated offenses. If you shoot one murderer, than twenty others who would otherwise have followed in his footsteps now know that they will not get away with it ...**

I fill out the paperwork, being sure not to make any spelling or grammar mistakes. Empire paperwork I am filling out is an warrant charging Peacekeeper Darius with attempted murder of a Headpeacekeeper. Since I know he is guilty, have no choice but to sentence him to live out the rest of his days as an Avox.

At any rate, I need to attend to more pressing matters.

**Be sure to organize yourself, so that you are able to act efficiently. Set goals for your District, and be work with those goals in mind. **

There are several problems in District 12 that need to be solved if this is to become a civilized District.

The electric fence only gets a few minutes of power each day, I will need to get it working twenty four hours a day if I am to deter poachers and fugitives.

The granary is almost empty, and with winter fast approaching we will need to get shipments of food in from District 11. If we do not, than many people will end up starving.

Unemployment is at forty five percent; ideally I can get that number down to less Han one percent. Likewise, the coal mines are in decline and District 12 has been struggling to meet the quota the past years. I can kill two birds with not stone, and send the unemployed to work in the mines.

The Old Garrison Peacekeepers are ill disciplined. A regular supply of fresh Peacekeepers is flowing into District 12, but I will still need to drill the Old Garrison in order to ensure they keep up with the changes.

Finally, Panem is at the edge of a rebellion. Riots are flaring up in the Producing Districts, demonstrations are being preformed in District 1 and District 4, and District 2 is gearing up for war. I want to do everything in my power to avert another uprising, as any District 2 child who opened a history book is aware of how brutal the last one was. I can expect no help from the Victors here, but I seriously hope the fame of the two new ones dies down a bit.

**You must be on the alert for a rebellion at all times. The only way to be prepared to crush it is to keep a tireless watch over your district. In the Forth Fatherland War, the Loyalist Armies were able to defend the Capitol and the Career Districts from rebel forces, but over three quarters of Panem's Pre-war Peacekeepers died in the conflict. Preventing an uprising will save human lives. **

I can prepare District 12 so that any riots or revolts can at least be crushed here. I will have machine gun turrets set up on the roof of the Justice Building, I will root out the criminal elements which often agitate unrest, and I will get everything running again.


	6. Chapter 5: Building

From a safe distance, I watch with some of my New Peacekeepers as the black market burns to the ground. The coal dust ensured that we did not even need to pour lighter fluid upon it before setting fire. Peacekeepers stand all around the building, making sure the fire does not hop over to nearby buildings.

The fire billows from the building, crackling as parts of the walls and ceiling collapse into itself. Thick smoke rises from the fire, blackening a portion of the sky.

I predict that once the rubble is cleared, this space can be used to construct more houses. The important thing is that the illegal sell of contraband will no longer have a place to occur.

**It is vital to take out criminal havens, as this will prevent them from having a location to ply their illegal trade. Be sure to act swiftly, as this will ensure they do not simply change their location.**

As soon as the building is burned beyond repair, I head over to the District Square to view construction going on there.

**The civilians of Production Districts often think on a baser level when compared to those of Career Districts. Like any domesticated animal, they can be tamed with only a carrot (for reward) and a stick (for discipline). Without the latter they become greedy and lazy, without the former they become desperate and rabid. If it is not possible to get both at the same time, than try to get the stick before the carrot. **

Machine gun turrets have already been set up upon the roof of the justice building, as well as the rooftops of the larger buildings in this District. Soon there will be a large network of Peacekeepers manning machine gun turrets atop rooftops, serving as a deterrent for any riots or rebellions. Angry Mobs will not try to storm the Justice Building if they know they'll get mowed down.

In the District square, there are more disciplinary actions going on. Stocks holding truants as well as those who skip work, flogging posts holding those who commit petty theft, and gallows hold those who commit murder or who steal something valuable.

Off the roof of the justice building is a National Banner; no District Square is truly complete without one and it reminds everyone who's really in charge.

However, there are still problems here.

**The fence surrounding the District must be electrified at all times. To leave it inactive is one of the worst forms of negligence a Headpeacekeeper can commit. **

When I meet the mechanic at the generator, he is covered in grime and dirt. I understand all the symbolism and history behind why the uniform of a Peacekeeper is white, but I will never understand who thought it was a bright idea to give the peacekeeper _mechanics_ white uniforms.

Still, what matters most is getting the generator fixed. "Well, what's wrong with it?"

"Sorry sir, it will be easier to tell you what's not wrong with it. Parts of it are missing, the parts that are still here are rusted from the inside out because of snow, it's been exposed to the element for nearly a decade, and I think it's almost all burned out. There's no way to repair it, you'll have to get another one."

_Crap._ "That'll be all. Carry on with you other duties."

"Yes sir."

I will need to order a new generator as well as the necessary parts, and then I will need to wait for it to arrive. I am already waiting for the grain shipment.

No matter, I can always have my Peacekeepers Patrol the inside perimeter of the fence until the power starts back on.

**A Headpeacekeeper will need to think on his feet in order to respond to less than ideal circumstances. **

Tired, I head back to my office to see how other things are going.

The difference between the Headpeacekeeper's office now and how it looked under Cray is as different as day and night. All the paperwork is where it stood be, and because of the census it is also up to date.

Still, this does not change the fact that the granary is almost empty, the grain shipment has still not arrived, and it appears that the letters I sent requesting they be sped up were ignored.

Tomorrow I will close the mines for the day to figure out what condition they are in. They will open once the necessary repairs can be made to maximize efficiency.

Sighing exhaustedly, I glance at the framed pictures on my desk. One of them is of my niece Clove, it was taken on visiting day at the Training Center. I still miss her.

The other one is of my parents. They are young in this picture, and sitting on my fathers lap is a toddler with a toy soldier in his hand. You can tell this is an old picture because that child is me. I wanted to be a Peacekeeper since I was a little boy, and that never changed as I got older.

I never for a second regretted accepting the job of Headpeacekeeper, but I do admit that it gets lonely when the weight of a twelfth of the world is on your shoulders.

Not wanting to waste time on thinking, I get back to my work.

**The Headpeacekeeper's work is never done. **


	7. Chapter 6: More building

Two weeks.

That is how long District 12 will have to wait until the coal mine is complete.

I normally do not second guess those below me, but half a month is a ludicrous amount of time for an entire District's sole industry to be down.

**It is absolutely vital that you ensure the quota is met. If a single district fails to pull its weight, than the entire nation will experience severe shortages.**

"Are you sure?"

The inspector, his formerly white uniform stained almost completely black, was absolutely positive in this aspect.

"Absolutely. The infrastructure of the mines are in such a fucked up condition that at least five of them will collapse tomorrow if we don't make the needed patch ups. If expanding the mines to fit more workers is an absolute necessity, than my estimate is that we will need a minimum of two weeks."

I let out a frustrated groan, "Fine, do what you need to do."

In a bad mood, I head to the Justice Building to see how the civil aspect of District Management is going on.

**The Mayor of the District often holds responsibilities such as awarding medals and hosting ceremonies and other government events. The Mayor answers directly to the Headpeacekeeper, and as such must obey your orders. **

Mr. Undersee was not a helpful man. This is not to say he was subversive, just that he does not have anything to offer. Honestly, of he was not present here than my job would not be more or less difficult. This is why I do not mind the fact that Mayor is a hereditary position; a monkey could do Mr. Undersee's job easily enough.

On one hand he is certainly nothing like his second cousin, the current Mayor of District 11. When I was in charge there, that man was constantly demanding harsher punishments and coming up with ideas to crush insurrection in its tracks. He was a helpful person. From what Clark tells me, he has not changed.

On the other hand Mr. Undersee is at least not resistant or subversive. A subversive Mayor can end up setting progress back months.

First, I overview the effects of my orders.

First the orphanage is being fixed up; the building is being repaired. More importantly, the orphans and abandoned bastards living there (DNA analysis proved that a disturbing number of them are Cray's children) have a ration increase. I also requested blankets be shipped in with the grain so that they are less likely to freeze.

**It is important to take care of the District Orphanage. Nobody else will take care of them, so it falls to you to ensure they are supplied with necessities. **

Next is the school. It was rearranged, cleaned up, and (most importantly) the drunks who work there were replaced with actual teachers. District 12 only has a thirty eight percent literacy rate, and that is not unrelated to how shitty Cray allowed this District's education system to become.

**It has been proven that District Children who go to school are less likely to act out violently. Since it placates the population of a Production District, it should be ensured that truancy is not tolerated and that the teachers will not be drunk or absent. **

Finally, a fire station is being built where the black market used to be. When it is complete (which should be in about eight months), locals will be hired and taught basic techniques to put out fires. This is important because District 12 is a fireman's worst nightmare; the buildings are saturated with coal dust, built close together, and built according to a primitive building code which allows flammable materials to be used to construct houses. This means that a fire will absolutely obliterate the district before anyone can get to safety. Until it is built, I will have one hovercraft ready with fire retardant to put out any house fires.

**Have a plan ready to limit the damage caused by natural or environmental disasters. If you are Headpeacekeeper over District 11 or District 10, make plans to ensure tornados do not destroy everything. If you are Headpeacekeeper over District 4, have a plan to evacuate civilians to storm shelters in the event of a hurricane. If you are Headpeacekeeper over District 12, have a fire department working.**

While I am looking over these plans in the Mayor's Office, a peacekeeper walks in.

He salutes me.

"Headpeacekeeper, we just received word from District 8. The uprising there was defeated, the district was retaken."

In order to verify this, I turn on the television and change it to the right broadcast. It shows District 8; damaged by battle but under Peacekeeper control. A National Banner hangs over the justice building, and in front of it rebel leaders are hung from gallows.

Finally, some good news.

When I first learned about an uprising in District 8, I saw an angry hoard of fanatical rebels trying to storm the justice building. I saw desperate Peacekeepers bravely holding their own against numerous foe, and I saw acts of rebel cruelty as the Mayor's entire family was executed in cold blood.

I had no doubt that we would inevitably win, but I was still filled with dread and fear when I thought of the peacekeepers trapped inside.

The worst part is that the rebels were seen holding flags with a Mockingjay on it. It is clear that District 12's newest victors inspired this revolt, and I think they would be happy if they found out that their antics resulted in insurrection.

"That is all, carry on."

The peacekeeper leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I see that the Mayor looks very pale when he watches the television.

Mr. Undersee, noticing my scrutiny, tries to explain himself. "Sorry, I don't like seeing blood. It makes me feel feint."

"You don't have sympathies for the rabble, do you?"

"No, not at all. I want to avoid confrontation whenever possible, as I feel it isn't the best solution."

Shaking my head, I go back to looking at the civil projects.


	8. Chapter 7:Grain

**Food is the lifeblood of a Production District. It is absolutely necessary that anyone who is in charge of a district ensure the granary is sufficiently stocked.**

With each day it gets progressively colder, the blizzard worsening with each passing hour. The granary is has been picked clean, and people are starting to feel hungry. Without food, people are getting desperate.

Children can be seen on the streets chasing down rats while their parents boil down leather into a digestible shape and ripping apart cotton to fill their stomachs with the fibers. When a family can not afford to feed one of their pets, they try to butcher it so their children do not starve. Many sign their children up for tessare, and all we can give them is a promise that we can give them food when it comes.

When the mines reopened, people flooded to them in the hope that work and the payment offered by it would be their salvation. The mines were modified to fit more employees, over six times as many as previously held, but this the rules of supply and demand meant that we had to pay them less for their work. Since we were already two weeks behind the coal quota, they all had to work much longer. It is not that it matters; there is no food for them to purchase with their payments.

As the deadline looms closer and closer, I continue to send requests beseeching that the grain shipment be sped up. Each time, I got the same response: "You'll have to wait until next year".

Losing patience, I decide to visit District 11 myself to see what is causing the delay.

**In desperate situations, you will need to take a hands on approach to problem solving. **

When my hovercraft lands, I am greeted by Headpeacekeeper Clark.

When I was first stationed at District 11, Clark was just a standard Peacekeeper guarding a granary. However, I noticed that she had leadership qualities necessary to run a District smoothly. By the time I was transferred to be Headpeacekeeper over a different District, she had risen to the rank of Commander. It is no wonder the person who was Headpeacekeeper in District 11 after me decided to appoint her as his successor.

**Remember to be on the look out for anyone in the ranks who appears talented or promising. The Armed Peacekeepers Forces promotes people based on merit, and Panem will survive only if this fact remains unchanged. **

"Thread, good to see you." We salute each other, and then shake hands.

She continues. "We can talk in my office."

After walking there, we sit down and I decide to be direct.

"I'm here about of the grain shipments."

"Thread, I already told you they're delayed."

"But you didn't tell me why."

"Because we don't have enough grain yet."

"Listen, because I'm only going to say this once. I need the grain urgently; District 12 is on a knife's edge and if there's no grain on Parcel Day than there will be food riots and probably another rebellion like the one in District 8."

When I mentioned the rebellion in District 8, Headpeacekeeper Clark seemed to grasp the urgency of the situation. The rebellion there was quite brutal, and it serves as yet another reminder as to why District 12's two newest victors are dangerous. Some of my friends died in District 8, getting murdered savagely by rebels. This is part of the reason I placed machine gun turrets on the rooftops in District 12; it will ensure a similar uprising will not work two times in a row.

**Remember to follow international events, as Districts do not exist in a vacuum. What happens in one District has an impact on all of them. **

When Headpeacekeeper Clark responds this time, there is genuine concern in her voice. It is clear she does not want an uprising any more than I do.

"I am sorry, but President Snow himself ordered that the surplus harvest be sent to District 8 to the emergency stockpile in the Capitol. Since the barley crop failed, so now we don't have anything to spare."

This is turning into one big disaster.

**Sometimes you will need to take desperate measures to ensure unavoidable damage is minimized.**

"You said the barley spoiled?"

"Yes, now there's just a pile of rot in storehouse 3."

"Well, it will have to do."

We have some farm hands salvage what we can from the rotting barley, separating out the absolutely inedible grains before loading the somewhat-almost-maybe edible barley grain onto the train.

While it is in no way ideal, it should hold District 12 over until the end of winter. Hopefully by then we can stabilize everything.

I ride the train back, just to make sure nothing goes wrong.

It is a boring ride, but when I finally arrive I feel proud for having solved this problem.


	9. Chapter 8: Electricity

"It's here! It's here!"

I look up from my meal (standard nutrient mush), and see a peacekeeper running down the mess hall strait towards me.

Once he reaches me, he gives a salute and promptly proceeds to say everything all at once.

"Headpeacekeeper Thread, the new power Generator arrived. It's here! It's-"

"Calm down Peacekeeper, now try that again but this time slower."

"The power generator arrived at the train station."

"Well, let's go there then."

Leaving behind my unfinished lunch, I walk in a hurry to the train station.

**As stated before, it is absolutely vital to keep the electric fence running at all times. The fence is the primary deterrent for not only fugitives but also intruders. Keeping it active is the most important **

I wait in front of the generator while the engineers install it. Once it is installed, we will be able to finally power the fence. Standing near me are fifteen to twenty peacekeepers who also came to watch.

After a long time, it is finally installed. The engineers stepped back to observe their handiwork.

The lead engineer comments, "Well, it's about done. Nothing left but to flip the switch."

He pulls the switch on, and we hear a low hum begin to sound. Five seconds after this hum starts, the electric fence lights up. Dormant for the longest time, the fence is now fully electrified.

**If someone is a suspected law breaker, than it is important to keep an eye on that person so that you can catch him in the act.**

I turn to two of the Peacekeepers.

"You two, go to the home of Katniss Everdeen and inform her that the fence is now active."

The nod, and go off to do just this.

The reason I sent them is that I have a hunch the victor or her cousin may try to poach. If either of them have burn marks, than my suspicion will be correct and they will be arrested.

In any case, now nothing enters or leaves District 12.

It it is clear by their applauding that the peacekeepers who watched the new generator turn on are also glad the fence was turned on. Since they are peacekeepers fresh from District 2, they understand hoe important an electric fence is to an orderly district.

When I get back to my office, I fill out a report of my progress for President Snow to read. I have plenty if good things to put in my report: the electric fence is up, the mines are improved, the quota will not only be met but in fact will probably be exceeded, the granary is full, and best of all the laws are being enforced.

When President Snow personally asked me to come down here, he said that if anything could save District 12 from anarchy it was me.


	10. Chapter 9:Quarter Quells

Today is the big day.

Today is the day the tributes are reaped.

**During a District Reaping, the Headpeacekeeper should be standing on the platform. No matter how busy a Headpeacekeeper is, he can still take a few hours out of his day to be present during this event. It is especially vital that a Headpeacekeeper over a Career District be present to give his blessing to the volunteers. **

Last night, the special twist to the quarter quells was announced. This year, the tributes will be reaped from the existing Victors. I would be absolutely lying if I said that I was upset at the prospect of a certain District 12 Victor getting killed in the arena by the mentors of people she killed last year.

First the female tributes are reaped and to the surprise of absolutely nobody Katniss Everdeen, the _only_ female victor District 12 has ever had, is reaped.

Her alcoholic mentor is reaped, but her fiancé volunteered as tribute. I hate him too, so I am happy he signed his own death warrant.

With that, they are shipped off to the Capitol where they will spend their last months on Earth.

As I said before, I am glad they are going to die. It is not simply because they killed my niece (though I would be lying if I said it was not a factor); it is because they are criminals. Criminals are a classification of people the world is better off without.

**From the moment of birth, people by nature are either law abiding or law breaking. While it is possible for a law abiding person to become corrupted, it is impossible for a law breaking person to become obedient without the fear of punishment. Once a criminal, always a criminal.**

While they are going to their deaths, I am going to the mess hall for lunch.

While I sit eating in the mess hall, I watch the television to see who was reaped in the other Districts.

**Victors deserve a measure of respect. If the Victor is a Career Victor, than the Victor deserves more respect because he trained relentlessly for his victory. If the Victor uses his winnings to help people, than he deserves admiration. **

In District 1, Cashmere and Gloss both volunteer as tribute. They are both respectable Career Victors who have trained their whole lives to win the games. Once they won, they used large amounts of their winnings to fund philanthropic projects. I actually had the good fortune of meeting them once, and I can tell they are nice people (even if their views on humanity are a tab bit idealistic).

In District 2, Brutus and Enobaria volunteer as tribute. They are also Career Victors, and they also trained their whole lives for the games. They followed Cashmere and Gloss's examples, using their money for philanthropy.

In District 3, Beetee and Wiress are reaped. While they are not Careers or even Volunteers, they still used their intellect to advance the technological and scientific power of Panem and the Capitol.

In District 4, Finnick was reaped and Mags volunteered to take the place of Annie. All three of them are Career Victors who trained their whole lives to win the Hunger Games. Mags won a very early Hunger Games (not the first Hunger Games, as those were won by a District 2 Tribute), and afterwords she had a family. The old widow probably volunteered in the games because the Victor originally reaped did not stand a good chance or winning. Annie won her hunger games but unfortunately went nuts afterwords as a result of what Capitol Doctors called a preexisting mental condition. Those two are respectable victors. Finnick ... not so much.

Finnick spends a good chunk of his time in the Capitol sleeping with multiple women there. He does not use his money for charitable or philanthropic purposes, and quite frankly is setting a poor example for young Careers hoping to volunteer.

After that the rest of the Production Districts do not produce Victor Tributes with any chance of living past the bloodbath, the sole exception being Johanna of District 7. Despite her family being tragically murdered by a serial killer (a serial killer who is still at large), she still stands a chance of winning.

Only one thing matters, and it is that Katniss and Peeta stand no chance of winning.


	11. Chapter 10: Leaving

It was a normal day, like any others. Then I got a phone call from President Snow himself.

**Keep in mind that as a Headpeacekeeper, President Snow may give you orders directly. These orders may come at any moments notice. **

"Headpeacekeeper Thread, Panem is on the verge of rebellion. I need you and all soldiers under your command to head directly to District 11, from there I will give you further instructions. Only leave behind one hundred and fifty Peacekeepers, do not worry about picking a replacement Headpeacekeeper as I will send one after you reach District 11."

I can tell by the President's voice that this is urgent, perhaps the rebellion already began? If the rebellion began, I will need to reinforce the Districts to defend them. Still, I have a bad feeling that something very disastrous is going to happen. It is probably my gut telling me that the rebellion did indeed begin, or it is telling me that District 12 is not ready for such a reduction of soldiers.

"Sir, are you sure? District 12 is still in an unstable condition?"

"Thread, this is an order. I expect your Peacekeepers to be packed and on their way out of District 12 in three hours. Report to me then, and you better be in a train when you report."

**It is vital for Peacekeepers of every rank to trust in their superior officers. Likewise, Peacekeepers of every rank must be able to trust that those under their command will obey their orders. Without this trust, Panem will surely collapse. **

"Yes sir, right away sir."

I had so much planned for District 12; water hoses to wash the coal off the buildings, new mines to employ more people, and a sanitation department.

But I trust President Snow to make sure everything turns out alright. And it is with this trust in my heart that I order all Peacekeepers to report to the base immediately.

**When relocating a large amount of soldiers, it is important to be organized. **

Climbing into hovercrafts and trains, Peacekeepers prepare to leave. Into the trains are also loaded the equipment Peacekeepers need.

**Logistics are no laughing matter. A Peacekeeper Garrison or a Peacekeeper Legion needs guns, artillery, munitions, clothing, rations, and body armor.**

Within two hours, everything is loaded and we are on our way out. While many peacekeepers are indifferent to the evacuation, the ones of the Old Garrison seem sad to leave.

I am worried, as I fear that a revolution is underway. In the history books, we learned about how seventy five years ago rebels defied the Capitol and committed brutal atrocities against loyalists and neutral people. Fortunately for civilization, the Peacekeepers defeated them. But I do not want people to be mass murdered like they were in the last war.

Still, if war does come that I will be prepared.


	12. Epilogue and publishers note

I stand amongst the ruins of what was once District 12. It is nothing more than a sea of ashes spread over a clearing, with the only variation being the burned remains of stone structures.

In this District men, woman, children, and babies perished under the cruel and monstrous firebombing. If I had not been ordered out in time than there is a chance I and the Peacekeepers under my command might have among the slain.

Nothing remains of the District which I managed before the outbreak of the war. The fire station, the school, the Peacekeepers Headquarters, the Justice Building, the orphanage, the granary, the houses, the people; all of it is gone. I do not know if anyone survived the onslaught, but I hope those responsible for this are punished if they have not already died in the war.

With that accursed war finally over, there is much to do. A nation needs to be rebuilt, defeated mass murderers need to face war crime tribunal, rubble needs to be cleared away, and the dead millions need to be buried.

Despite being destroyed, there are plans to rebuild. People can be shipped in from the other Districts, once the dead are buried we can build anew. Homes, Coal mines, a new Justice Building, a new Peacekeepers Headquarters, a new fence, a new orphanage (a necessity because of how many children lost their families in the war), a new school (so children can learn the mistakes of the past and not repeat them), a new granary, a fire station, and many other things are planned in the blueprints.

We can rebuild.

* * *

**Publisher's Note**

**Headpeacekeeper of the Armies Romulus Thread was born on April 1st, year 43. He joined the Peacekeepers Armed forces at the young age of sixteen, graduating two years later. **

**He was able to rise quickly through the ranks as a result of devotion to the law and relentlessness in enforcing it. After a decade, he reached the rank of Headpeacekeeper and was sent to any District that was in declining order. He helped bring many Districts back up to code.**

**When the Second Uprising broke out (also called the War of the Mockingjay, or the Forth Patriotic War), Headpeacekeeper Romulus Thread commanded a legion of Peacekeepers. He took part in many key battles, including the battle of District 5, the battle of District 3, the Battle for District 2, the Liberation of District 4, the battle of District 6 (also called Paylor's Last Stand), and the fall of District 13. **

**He helped rebuild Panem after the war, working tirelessly and being promoted to Headpeacekeeper of the Armies at**** the age of sixty. He retired five years later, and lived peacefully with his family. At the age of ninety three, Headpeacekeeper of the Armies Romulus Thread died peacefully in his sleep.**


	13. Afterwords

**Authors note**

* * *

... aaaaaaaand that about raps the short story up.

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**

I would like to start by thanking ForFutureRefrence, as he has been a constant support for me in my writing endeavors.

I would also like to thank livinginthedrift and Kiwiwriter47 for Favoriting this story.

I would also like to thank 1 -1 Marines for reading this story and sending feedback.

* * *

**Reasons I have for writing this short story:**

I wanted to show how I interpreted Romulus Thread's thought pattern. I think the character he most resembles is Inspector Javert, the main antagonist of Les Miserables. Like Javert, Romulus Thread seems like the type of person who is cruel without being corrupt. He's the type of person who is devoted to enforcing the law no matter what, for never making exceptions to this, and for believing that people only break the law out of greed or malice (instead of, say, survival needs).

What makes Romulus Thread dangerous, apart from that he takes his devotion to law enforcing too far into the extreme, is that the laws of Pre-Uprising Panem are unjust.

Then again, the book only mentioned him in three chapters so there is a lot to work with in terms of filling in the blanks.


End file.
